Software applications are often written and edited by users in graphical user interface environments. Because applications code is often reused, it is common to use pre-written or open source software in an application to impart functionality on the application without an application developer having to unnecessarily recreate applications code. Thus, the pre-written software packages include documentation that describes the various functions and capabilities of the software to inform other software developers how to use various functions, data structures, data types, etc. contained within the pre-written packages. The documentation often exists in a file, such as a text document, web page, postscript document file, etc., separate and distinct from the code library and graphical user interface. As a result, when a user desires documentation for a particular software element, attention must be diverted from the present task of writing and editing a software application to loading a documentation file, locating a description for a particular software element within the documentation file, and then reading through the documentation file.